


【南北车】办公室play

by moyanxixi



Category: vocalchina
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 全篇几乎无剧情，结尾开了点小车可以自行脑补，我没有咕咕咕！





	【南北车】办公室play

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇几乎无剧情，结尾开了点小车可以自行脑补，我没有咕咕咕！

————分割线————  
我洛天依就从这里跳下去，死外边儿，也不会再让乐正绫碰我……  
“唔嗯~轻……啊~轻点……”工作到深夜的洛天依并没能好好睡到自然醒，在自己脖颈处毫无忌惮地留下痕迹的人就是这罪恶的根源。  
“我……唔啊~还要……嗯~开会……”洛天依无力地挂在乐正绫的身上，刚睡醒的声音有着些许沙哑，夹杂着呻吟的话没有丝毫影响力。  
“没事，盖的住。”毫不负责任的话预示着这场性爱的持续。  
“啊~绫……唔啊~等……受不了了……呜~”最终还是在乐正绫的手下哭出了声，身体颤抖着达到巅峰，洛天依从乐正绫身上滑落陷进了柔软的大床里。  
“早上好，洛老板开会要迟到了哦。”极不情愿睁开眼睛，跨坐在自己身上的乐正绫若无其事地舔舐着手上的液体。  
“那就给我让开。”洛天依因为没休息好莫名地火大，也不管身体还没什么力气就起身推开乐正绫将自己敞开的衬衣整理好。  
“我这好心叫你起床还打我。”乐正绫顺势跳下床却又后退几步坐在了椅子上，撑着头欣赏洛天依的一举一动，半眯着的红瞳像是能透过干净的白衬衫看见藏在里面的，布满自己的印记的美好躯体。  
“如果你听话一点我至少还可以多睡半个小时，现在我要打着瞌睡去开会。”洛天依狠狠把缠在在自己手上已经松开的领带扔到乐正绫身上。  
“洛老板还发脾气了，你敢说你刚才没爽哭。”乐正绫接住领带起身走到洛天依面前，认真地帮她打好。  
“乐正绫你要是再做这种事情，我就解雇你。”洛天依拍开乐正绫的手转身拿起杯子将就着用冷水润了嘴唇和喉咙。  
不开心了？洛天依一直到穿戴整齐都没再听见乐正绫的声音，有些担心地转头。  
我会担心这个人实在是最错误的念头。洛天依看到乐正绫正研究自己送她的无人机研究得正开心，顿时有种自己的关心被狗吃了的感觉。  
“别在公司乱跑，我开会去了。”洛天依没好气地扔下一句话就打算离开这个是非之地。  
“喂！”阴影出现在身后，洛天依开门的手被抓住按在了门板上，乐正绫的手又一次钻进裤子中探到了双腿之间。  
“我会让洛老板认识到自己的身体有多离不开我的。”像是印证了乐正绫的话，洛天依自由的左手仅仅是拽住了她的衣服，一点实际的反抗都没有。  
“迟……唔啊~”冰冷的球状物体就着流出的爱液被修长的手指推进小穴，纯白的底裤被乐正绫恶意地拉扯着卡进花缝中。  
“不许摘哦。”右耳处传来金属的质感，乐正绫将手上沾到的液体抹在了洛天依的唇瓣上。  
“给我拿出去。”洛天依挣开乐正绫的手回过身揪着她的衣领，咬着牙一副要宰了乐正绫的模样。  
“要迟到了。”乐正绫笑眯眯地打开门，一点点掰开洛天依的手指然后将她推了出去。  
“喂！”乐正绫感受到后背一震，门板被敲击的声音很大，选择无视过后听到的是洛天依认命般踉跄的脚步声。  
“总裁这么弱势会让人更想欺负一下的。”乐正绫走到办公桌前，撑着边缘坐了上去，从口袋里掏出耳机戴好，随手将粉红色的开关扔在一边，看着地上的无人机嘴角克制不住地上扬。  
该死的乐正绫。当洛天依强装无事地走到会议室，发现所有人都在等自己的时候她是真的想杀了乐正绫的。  
“开始吧。”洛天依扶着额低头看文件，阴影盖住了双颊的微红。  
一路上，花缝中的布料随着走动来回摩擦着花核跟穴口，诚实的身子反馈出动情的讯号，内壁收缩着挤压穴中的球体，再次涌出的爱液使得腿间黏腻不堪。  
“那就开始喽。”耳边突然出现的声音吓得洛天依差点从椅子上翻下去，意识到是自己买的一对耳机，无意间坑了自己一把  
“唔……”开始震动的跳蛋迫使洛天依抬起右手捂住了嘴。  
“洛老板要忍住哦，这里不是办公室呢。”透过耳机传来的声音带上了电流音，害得洛天依麻了半边身子。  
呻吟被尽数挡在嘴中堆积在喉咙处，胸口被快感传染，乳首磨蹭着内衣却得不到进一步的抚慰，小腹收缩着，张合的小嘴吐出黏腻的液体，腿间的裤子被染成了深色，小穴努力地咬着震动的跳蛋，然而被情液包裹的物什却有滑出的迹象。  
“洛老板这么快就撑不住了？”乐正绫戏谑地声音挑动着洛天依的神经。  
下身的震动突然加剧，球体被卡着穴口的布料拦住，仅在浅处的刺激衬得深处的空虚难以忍受，夹紧的双腿不自觉地摩擦，腿根的爱液被抹了开来，洛天依张着嘴无声地呻吟的，压在喉间的声音濒临爆炸。  
“觉得不舒服就自己深入。”办公室同会议室隔了三个房间加两层楼，洛天依总觉得那个离自己不远的房间里养了只恶魔，一只把自己的身体调教成她的玩物的恶魔。  
“哈……”深深地叹息后洛天依妥协了，右手垂到身下，指尖挑开松紧，食指推着悬在掉落边缘的跳蛋深入，确认内壁可以稳稳咬住后才撤出，后知后觉地感受到掌中的黏腻，受惊的兔子一般迅速抽回了手，将液体擦在了裤子上。  
“做得不错，天依很听话呢。”乐正绫就像是看得见洛天依的一举一动，高高在上的语气竟让洛天依一时间软了身子。  
“你……到底……唔~想干嘛……唔嗯~”洛天依压低的声音被掩没在演示视频下。  
“我之前就说过了呀。”似乎并不打算重复一遍，乐正绫把玩着遥控器，丝毫没有考虑洛天依的感受。  
“唔~”声音重新被压回了嗓子，跳蛋的频率忽快忽慢，海浪般地带来一层层快感，洛天依的身子开始颤抖起来，潮红爬上了耳朵，小腹起伏着却屡次在达到顶峰时被乐正绫推下去。  
“够……够了。”控制不住地锤了下桌子，洛天依没等到乐正绫的回复反而听见了会议室中战战兢兢的声音。  
“没说你，继续。”洛天依始终没有抬头，身下的球体随着自己拍桌子的动作一起停了下来。  
“好。”两个声音重叠在一起，洛天依暗道不妙却也只能被迫捂住了嘴，身下的震动开始就是最快，强撑着发软的身子不倒下去。  
“哈……”洛天依的意识逐渐模糊，眼前PPT不断变换着，耳朵像被蒙了层布，会议室里的声音被过滤得什么都听不清，就连自己的呼吸声都像来自远方，所有的感知都集中在身下，剧烈的震动让娇弱的小穴有些受不了，经历过开会前那次情事蹂躏的花瓣有些红肿，挺立的花核被勒得生疼。  
“天依，我在你身边哦，从刚才，我就一直看着你。”只有乐正绫的声音那样清晰，灌入耳朵充满整个大脑，半眯的绿色眸子看见了地上的小机器人，是刚才她在研究的无人机。  
自己总是做一些挖坑自己跳的行为，从送乐正绫耳机和无人机到总是任由她对自己做过分的事，甚至是最早的招了乐正绫做自己的床伴。  
“唔……”洛天依突然被拉了回来，因为身下的快感突然转变为空虚这跳楼般的落差。  
“会议该结束了。”乐正绫好心地提醒道，小机器人脸上出现了像素点组成的微笑，一副很乖的样子。  
“散会。”洛天依总算抬起头看了眼会议桌上的人，挥了挥手。  
其他人哪敢久留，洛天依从进会议室就低着头，周身散发出的低气压差点没吓死他们，一听见散会个个跑得比兔子快。  
“绫…唔嗯~过来……啊~”会议室里很快只剩下了洛天依，瞬间被抽干了力气一般，洛天依趴在桌子上，双腿交错着磨蹭，置于体内的物体停下后便没了动静，耳边没了讨人厌的声音，一时间寂静地可怕。  
“不可以。”已经碰到裤子边缘的手触电般地缩了回来，地上的无人机将洛天依的一举一动反馈在了乐正绫的手机上。  
“那你……唔~过来……帮我……”洛天依的语气软了下来，在乐正绫这片屋檐下不低头只会哭出来。  
“会议室可不行呢，我只能在办公室里待着，这可是洛老板说的，我见不得人。”不知有意无意，乐正绫加重了最后一句话，修长的手指将跳蛋开到最大，摘下耳机扔到一边，踱步到办公桌另一侧坐在了洛天依的办公椅上转过身背对着门。  
“哈……唔啊~乐正绫……你……嗯~”再也没听见另一边传来的声音，洛天依又一次认命了，撑着桌子站起身，双腿软的差点跪下去，一路扶着墙，身后并没有跟着无人机，铁锈的味道在嘴中扩散，疼痛也无法让大脑清醒。  
“绫……绫……”无力的身子靠在墙上，电梯的铁壁映出洛天依红透的脸和泛红的耳根，身下的震动一直没停，没有刻意阻止洛天依的高潮，攀不上巅峰，身下的快感不是熟悉的手指带来的，听不见熟悉的声音，空荡荡的，身体固执地寻找一直以来带给自己快乐的人，不止身体，就连心也是。  
“绫……”办公室的门什么时候那么沉重，洛天依直接扑倒在了地上，柔软的毯子接住了洛天依。  
“还差两步哦。”坏坏的语气让空虚得快要崩溃的洛天依瞬间放松下来，然而再想站起来却发现什么力气也没有，被折磨到现在都没去过一次完全超出了承受范围，能强撑着回到办公室都谢天谢地了。  
“绫……救我……啊~不行……”洛天依蜷缩起了身子，无助地呼唤着乐正绫，伸手扯开了领带，衬衣的扣子被洛天依的动作拽下来几颗。  
“啊，撑不住了啊。”乐正绫将洛天依抱了起来，随着门上锁的声音响起，办公室完全变成了乐正绫的工作地点。  
“呜~绫……要我……唔哼~”洛天依死死抱着乐正绫，像是怕被丢下一样，主动去拉扯她的衣服，啃咬乐正绫的颈侧，盘在她腰间的双腿用力将两人的距离变为零。  
“认清现实了吗？”乐正绫觉得自己再不有所作为就算失职了，将自己老板按在门板上，凌乱的衣服直接脱下扔到一边，埋在洛天依乳间含住了挺立的红缨，控制力道揉捏着软肉。  
“唔啊~绫……下面……”胸前的胀痛感终于有所缓解，洛天依像是对待仇人一样咬着乐正绫的脖子，却一次次在她的双手下流出呻吟和爱液。  
“不是你不想解雇我，是你的身体离不开我，才一个小时的会议就这样了，看来我调教得不错，是吧，淫乱的洛老板。”双指抵着内壁深入进去，过于热情的邀请快让乐正绫失去理智地做哭面前的人。  
“唔~绫……哈啊~主人……嗯~”近乎下意识地喊出了之前被迫接受的称呼，而这个行为也让乐正绫一愣，自从最后一次调教结束这个称呼就没再被提起过。  
“麻烦啊。”乐正绫嘀咕了一句，用力将洛天依按在门上，低头吻住，双指夹着辛勤工作的跳蛋扯了出来随手扔在地上，还未闭合的小穴被三根手指塞满，指腹按着内壁抽送时来回转动。  
“唔嗯~啧……唔~”不知是那边的水声充满了办公室，透明的液体被乐正绫的动作打出了泡沫色情地沾在大腿根部，托着洛天依的右手揉捏着她的臀瓣。  
“还要我走开吗？”乐正绫扭头躲开了洛天依的吻，左手的动作粗暴却每次都能让洛天依爽出呻吟。  
“啊~不要……唔嗯~”洛天依在乐正绫怀里拼命摇头，小穴深处传来的异样和小腹控制不住地颤抖，洛天依攥紧了乐正绫后背的衣服，从下身涌出的乳白色液体顺着穴中的手流出。  
“弄脏了。”乐正绫的手指从私密地带一直到腹部，胸口，脖颈，唇边，黏腻的爱液留下淫靡的痕迹。  
“不够……绫~”不出所料，如果仅一次就能满足，那乐正绫的调教技术也不怎么样，身体还在余韵当中的洛天依依旧主动凑了上来，乐正绫也不说话，只是回到了温热的小穴开始了新一轮的抽送。  
隔天。  
“洛老板的兴致未免高过头了。”乐正绫按着端着水杯都能抖个不停的左手，根本不能好好喝水。  
“唔……”蜷缩在被子里的人毫无自觉地哼哼两声，翻个身露出了脖颈上除高领毛衣外根本盖不住的痕迹。  
又是隔天。  
“戴了我的戒指就要听我的了。”  
“好好好。”  
“今晚你回家后乖乖洗干净等我，你在下。”  
“行，都听你的。”  
晚上。  
“唔嗯~别碰……那……啊~不行了……太深……嗯啊~”  
事后。  
“别打我啊，你在上我在下没错啊。”被揪了耳朵。


End file.
